Seppun Toshiaki
Seppun Toshiaki was a shugenja of the Seppun family who became the leader of the Hidden Guard. He was part of the 12th century Gozoku conspiracy. Hidden Guard Gifted for water and air magic, Toshiaki joined the Hidden Guard, the order of shugenja that personally protected the Emperor from magical threats. Four Winds, p. 129 Leader In 1165 Toshiaki was already the leader of the Emperor's Hidden Guard, Hour of the Wolf , by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf but he has served since the reign of Toturi I. Rulebook Story (Web of Lies), by Rich Wulf Gozoku Servant of the Toturi Dynasty all his life, he had seen the Toturi as they truly were, no better than anyone else. Despite it, he was forced to join the Gozoku conspiracy through blackmail. Blackmailed Toshiaki has long used his position to facilitate his romantic indiscretions, and one occurred with an agent of Bayushi Atsuki. Bayushi Kamnan visited Toshiaki shortly thereafter, threatening to reveal the existence of his new illegitimate daughter to his wife. Toshiaki agreed to protect and monitor Toturi III so that the Emperor could continue to exist as a powerless figurehead. Toshiaki was the highest ranking Gozoku in the Seppun family. Toshiaki ran the Seppun Gozoku around Seppun Kiharu without the daimyo's interference. Since Emperor Toturi III had not dealt with Toshiaki, Kiharu trusted there was a reason and did not interfere. Exposed to the Emperor In 1166 when Isawa Sezaru had disappeared and Kaneka was marching toward Toshi Ranbo, Toshiaki had been arrogant with Naseru and his words reeked of self interest. After it Naseru ordered to investigate him. Toshiaki revealed to the Emperor his Gozoku affiliation, who did not act against him. Four Winds, p. 115 Toshiaki used his magical powers to spy upon any who could interfere with the Gozoku, even if they were Gozoku members. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Emperor's Wedding The same year at Ryoko Owari the Emperor Toturi III married Akodo Kurako in a secret ceremony at the spur of the moment before the unveiling of the Toku's Shrine, in honor of the Fortune of Virtue. It was presided over by Seppun Kiharu, witnessed by Yasuki Hachi, the Emerald Champion. It was not informed in advance to the Imperial Court and Naseru did it in the opening ceremony of the temple. The bold move surprised Toshiaki who believed the Emperor could not act without being aware of it. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Steel Throne Isawa Sezaru did not attend it because he was restoring the wards that protect the Imperial Palace, over the Hidden Guard ones. The scrying enchantments introduced in the Steel Throne by the Shadowed Tower that were later used by the Gozoku were cleansed. Death Eventually the Emperor ordered Toshiaki's assassination. Toshiaki was murdered by Yamainu with his trademark dagger in 1167, after the Seppun embarrassment at the funeral of Toku. He had become useless to his masters and was being made an example of what would happen to the other Gozoku conspirators. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 1, by Shawn Carman See also * Seppun Toshiaki/Meta External Links * Seppun Toshiaki (Enemy of My Enemy) Category:Imperial Families Members Category:Members of the Gozoku